Problems at Camp HalfBlood
by TWeb101
Summary: My oc Jaci and Leo Valdez are having some love problems. And when did Pheobe come into the picture?  And Nico... Find out in this story! I try to update weekly but it kind of depends on reviews but I will update whenever if I don't get reviews! So I brought in Pheobe a character that isn't really talked about that much. I hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day at Camp Half-Blood. I had just gotten to camp for the summer. I felt lazy so I just threw my bag on the ground and plugged in my iPod. I knew that I should probably try to find some of my friends, but I also knew that if I played just the right song they would come to me. (It always worked). I started Never say Never and laid down on my bed to wait. Sure enough, not five minutes later my brother-like Best guy friend Nico came running in from somewhere, screaming at the top of his small lungs.

"NO NOT JUSTIN BIEBER! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Right between "NO", and "NOT" he fell on the ground spinning in circles while still screaming.

"Nico, seriously stop! You look like you did when the Stolls pranked you by telling you that there wasn't any more bacon at the dining pavilion!"

" Is that a bad thing"

"YES! You looked like a demented chipmunk!"

That shut him up quit fast. Right then by Boyfriend Leo came in with Thalia (One of my best friends and my cousin)

"JACQULINE ESPERANZA TAFOYA, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TURN OF THAT INFERNAL RACCET I WILL ELECROCUTE YOU TO DEATH! AND YOU KNOW I'LL DO IT TO!" Yelled a very angry daughter of Zeus.

I didn't really believe her, but with that daughter of Zeus I could never be positive. So I quickly turned of the Justin Bieber and gave Thalia a hug.

"There is that better?" I asked her

"Yes." was her short answer.

"Hi, Leo."

"Hey Jaci" Leo said and gave me a small kiss

"So what do ya'll need? It looked like you were on a mission."

"We were on two missions actually. One was to tell you to turn off the Bieber and the other was to tell you that were going on a quest."

"Well I turned off the Bieber, and a quest? I just got here like 10 minutes ago!"

"Hey don't blame us, we just delivered the message from Rachel and Chiron" Thalia stated. She was right, (For once)

"Well did we at least get a prophesy that makes sense? I asked still quiet annoyed.

"Well it makes as much sense as any other one."

"Well what is it?" Nico asked.

"Four shall journey to the land of death

One shall die of dragon's breath

One shall kindle a god's wrath

One the ground shall take

Two shall walk together as one

And from the bird they all shall run."


	2. Chapter 2

"Great," I replied sarcastically. "We don't even have a prophesy that makes any sense what so ever!" 

"Well who leading the quest?" Nico questioned Thalia

"Well you aren't going!" Thalia rudely replied

'Why not?"

"Because, you are a boy and I won't go into the Land of Death with a boy again!"

"You did it once with me and Percy, and Leo's a boy."

Yes but for one he has a girlfriend and two I didn't have a choice last time. This time I can choose who I want to go."

"Oh, so I guess you are leading this quest." Nico said loudly

"Yeah I'm leading it! You got a problem with that?" Thalia started to yell now to.

"Maybe I do!"

" Well sorry to disappoint you but, You aint got a choice."

"I should! And did you even ask the others who are going? Or did you just volunteer them?"

"I volunteered them out of the goodness of my heart. Because I knew that they would want to."

"You basically just volunteered them for an early death."

"You would love that wouldn't you Death Breath!"

Great no they were going to start with the whole name calling thing.

"I wouldn't be talking if I was you, Pinecone face!"

"You know what?"

"What."

"Your insults are s bad as Percy's insults!"

"Well it just so happens that I het my nicknames from Percy!

"Well that explains everything!" Exclaimed Thalia

"HOLD IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed "YOU BOTH NEED TO KNOCK IT OFF, and try to act like good, normal cousins."

"You know that I could never be a "good" cousin to Pinecone Face over there!"

"Oh yeah Death Breath?"

"JUST STOP WITH THE NAME CALLING!"

"Fine" they answered in unison

" Now, shake hands."

"But I don't…" Thalia protested

"Do it!" My voice dangourusly calm

"Fine!" She knew better than to mess with me when I was mad.

"Good. Mow Thalia how about you go and practice some archery and Nico, you go and take care of Mrs. O'Leary."

"But I don't need to.." Thalia argued

"Yes you do! Now go!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can when we're in my cabin!"

Thalia slumped in defeated and walked toward the archery range. Then I took one look at Nicao and he ran know not to mess with his older sister when I could make his life worse than Tarturus every day of his life if he didn't. I slumped on my bed hoping for some peace and quiet.

"Well that was amusing!"


	3. Author Note!

Hey ya'll. So I may not be able to update very often because we are moving and as of today I do not have my computer and I will have to go on my dad's computer. And I really don't want to type my story on my dad's computer… But I will keep writing my story in my notebook so the story will be longer. I feel bad leaving you with a cliff hanger! But the next chapter is a cliffhanger to! If I get 5 reviews asking for it. I will tell you who the person who said it is. That way it isn't as bad of a cliffhanger, but all you have to do is read through the story and look. It's someone who has already appeared in the story not some random person! But I will try to update soon!

~Jaci Di Angelo


	4. Author note II

Well I got 1 review asking for who the mystery person is. And I know I said 5 reviews but I'm feeling nice today! So this is dedicated to _**mtwon. **_ The mystery Person is…. LEO VALDEZ! I hope to have the next chapter up in about a week I hope! But I did finish it in my notebook, so now all I have to do is type it! I don't know if I'll be able to do part two, because this part ends right before the quest, so maybe I'll have someone take over the story for Part 2… But I do have part 1 done! (I finished on the long plane ride to England!) But thank you _**mtwon **_for showing that you like my story!

~Jaci Di Angelo

(soon I'm gonna put up a story with the background of Jaci! Because it is a little confusing if you don't really know! Hope to have that up within a week or two!)


	5. Chapter 3

Soooo sorry that I haven't posted something for a VERY long time! But we moved back to the states so I couldn't update! But as I said we were moving! And I haven't had computer access!1 But I shall keep you waiting no more! So here is the next chapter.

**LAST TIME**

_Thalia then slumped in defeat and walked toward the archery range. Then I took one look at Nico and he ran. I slumped on my bed and hoping for some peace and quiet._

"_That was very amusing'_

"Ahh," I screamed "Oh, it's just you."

"That's not the nicest thing to call your boyfriend now is it?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"I understand it was pretty cool how you handled Nico and Thalia!"

"Yeah well, after a while you get used to their bickering."

"Still,"

"I just really don't want to go on another quest!"

"I don't either, I mean we just finished saving the world, but we'll be together and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Leo, you know you can't keep that promise."

"Yes I can, and will."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you!" I said with a small kiss.

"I love you too!"

"So, do you even know what this quest is about?"

"No, I only heard little bits and pieces!"

"Like what?"

"Well, nothing much, just something about a bow."

"A BOW?"

"Yeah, what's so important?"

"Thalia is leading the quest, she's the Lieutenant of Artemis. Artemis is the goddess of the hunt, they both use bows, A quest wouldn't be issued if it was Thalia's bow or mine even, (And I'm pretty important! Who else can say they are the actual daughter of Cleopatra!) The prophesy said four members right?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"Hold on. So if we need four people, and so far we have three, you, Thalia, and me then we need one more and it's not Nico then… NO, she wouldn't. I gotta go."

"Jaci, what are you getting at?"

"Huh? Oh nothing I need to find Thalia."

I ran out the door to find Thalia, I hoped I was wrong about the quest. I found Thalia at the archery talking to the hunters.

"AHA. I knew is!" I yelled startling Thalia

"Jaci what are you doing here?"

"I live here! But I came for two reasons, one was to practice archery and the other was –"

"Wait, I manipulated the mist so only hunters could get in."

" I was a hunter, for like four thousand years! And I've still got my skill with a bow, anyway I also came to talk to you about the quest."

"Quest, what quest?"

That's it for now but I'll try REALLY hard to upload tomorrow! Or Tuesday.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hola peoples! I'm back! This is the fastest I've ever uploaded! Be happy!**

**Here's a shout out to ****celloninja. ****For favoriteing my story! So here's the next chapter.**

**Last Time:**

"I_ was a hunter, for like four thousand years! And I've still got my skill with a bow, anyway I also came to talk to you about the quest."_

"_Quest, what quest?"_

**CHAPTER 4:**

"The one your leading."

"Jaci, can I talk to you for a second?"

"What?"

"Let's go over here,"

"Ok, why did we have to walk over here to talk?"

"Because I haven't told the girls about the quest yet."

"Why not?" How can you now tell them that Artemis's bow is gone?"

"How did you know that?" Stammered Thalia

"I put two and together."

"What two's?'

"Well Leo heard something about a bow"

"And how could you have figured out anything from just a bow? For all you know it could have been my bow."

"I thought that at first. But then I didn't think that a quest would be issued if it was your bow."

"Well excuse me!"

"It's not that! It's just that a goddess's symbol of power would be a little bit more important."

"Well, I guess that's true but I'm important to! And don't forget it!"

"Trust me I won't"

"Ok, I didn't tell them because I didn't want to get them worked up. It's bad enough that we had to come here."

"Do you have a problem with Camp Half-Blood?"

"No, it's not that it's just that… the hunters don't like to come here. Too many boys. You know."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Yeah!"

"OK, there's one more thing I'm not sure about."

"What is it?"

"If there are four people going on the quest and Nico's not one of them then who is the fourth?"

"Well I was thinking of taking Phoebe."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean with Leo going and all…?"

"I think it'll be fine."

"Ok, if you think it's going to be ok then I'm cool."

"Good, wait really? You're being serious? You're actually ok with me bringing Phoebe?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with it. I mean it's your quest, you can pick whoever you want to go."

"Great!"

"So when do we start?"

"As soon as possible. And I was hoping that you would, um, co-lead this quest with me."

"Me? Wouldn't Phoebe be better? I mean she's with you a lot more than me."

"Well that's part of the reason. I'm with her all the time."

"Well, what's the other reason?"

"Well you're my cousin and best friend so I think we would work well together."

"Well I guess I can. But I haven't been on very many quests."

"Please, you may not have been on many quests but you are a thousand year old immortal-not-a-god-demigod with a lot of training! You'll be fine."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way. Yeah I guess I will co-lead with you! But won't Phoebe get jealous" Things are already chilly between us!"

"She'll get over it."

"Ok, I'll go."

"Yay!"

"Hey you, yeah you. Get over here camper."

"What do you want Phoebe?"

"I want to know what you want with OUR lieutenant." Replied Phoebe.

"Thalia, can I strangle her?"

"Why do you have to ask her? Did you rejoin?"

"No I did not!"

"Well what does that boy over there want?"

"How would I know? That's Leo I'll go tell him."

"Ok, actually could you tell him to come over here?"

Sure, but what about the mist?"

"I'll make an exception."

**Phoebe's pov**

Thalia decided to walk away for a second. As soon as she left I called the hunters over.

"I think Jaci rejoined." I told them.

"But she said she didn't."

"Yeah but she also said she would go tell that boy the news. Also Thalia was jumping while yelling yay!"

"I guess but we should watch her."

"EWW, LOOK!" yelled one of the other hunters

**Jaci's Pov again**

As I walked over to Leo I could see the hunters talking. So I decided to annoy them a little.

"Hey Leo, you want to annoy the hunters a little bit?"

"Sure how?" Leo replied excitedly

"Well you could kiss me…"

"I get it."

"Ok, let me walk back up. Kay?'

"Ok"

The hunters started watching us.

"Hey Leo I greeted as I walked up. (Again)

"Hey Jaci," Leo greeted. He then proceeded to kiss me. My arms went around his neck and his around my waist. We heard a high pitched "ewww" from one of the hunters. Knowing we had succeeded we separated regrettably. I had wised that moment had lasted forever!

**Thanks for reading! 789 words my longest upload and the fastest! If you notice any spelling or grammar errors please tell me! I'm trying to get into honors English and to major in English so I am very serious about correct grammar in my papers and stories! Please review! It means a lot to me. Because at the moment I don't know if anyone is actually reading the story! And reviews give me the inspiration to upload faster! So please review or even a favorite or story alert works! THnaks again.**

**~Jaci Kane**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya'll hope ya'll are good! Not eaten by any harpies I hope! Otherwise who would be reading my story? Happy Feast if Fortuna (June 24)! Here is a shout out to ****aftereverything ****for favoriteing my story! Well to no further ado, chapter 5!**

**Last Time:**

"_Hey Jaci," Leo greeted. He then proceeded to kiss me. My arms went around his neck and his around my waist. We heard a high pitched "ewww" from one of the hunters. Knowing we had succeeded we separated regrettably. I had wised that moment had lasted forever!_

"Leo, quit pouting! Thalia wanted to talk to you."

"OK" He grabbed my waist and we walked over to Thalia.

"YO, Thalasa, what up?"

"Nothing and don't call me Thalasa AGAIN OR YOU WILL REGRET IT! Got it Leo?"

"Got it!" Leo replied nervously.

"That little kiss about made the hunter's eyes pop out!"

"Yup, that was the point!"

"You are one evil girl!"

"I don't try, it just comes naturally" I said with a smile.

"Anyways, Leo I gave Jaci the position of Co-leader!"

"COOL! Does that give me the position of the co-leader's boyfriend?"

"Yes Leo it does!"

"THALIA" Screamed Phoebe

"What?"

"Are you just gonna let her do that?"

"Let who do what?" answered a very confused Thalia.

"Are you just gonna let Jaci, the _newest_ hunter, kiss that boy?"She said emphasizing newest.

**Sorry about the Fest of Fortuna thing! I wrote this on the 24****th****! Also sorry about the short chapter! We've had a lot of thunderstorms and my laptop has been dead! PLEASE I NEED REVWIEWS! If anyone reads this please, just review with a smiley face or something! If you like this story plesase say because I think I will delete this story otherwise! I wonder if the review, and favorite buttons arnt working… But**

**TTYLXOX**

**~Jaci Kane**


	8. Chapter 8

**So very sorry that I haven't posted in like, what two months or more! During the summer I was gonna update once a week. I've updated like twice this summer. And school starts next week on the 28! Oh crap, I just realized that school starts in 4 days! I'm gonna DIE! I don't wanna be a freshman! My favorite song just came on the radio! And calmed me down! Any ways Ya'll didn't start reading this to read about my Panic attack I had! I just have one request please review or favorite or something! **

_Last Time: "Are you just gonna let Jaci, the newest hunter, kiss that boy?" Phoebe said triumphantly_

"WHAT?" Screamed Leo "YOU REJOINED THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS!?"

"No, Leo I…"

"OH I SEE, IMORTALITLY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!"

"No Leo."

"Fine if that's the way you want it to be that way, it can be!'

"LEO VALDEZ,"

"You know what Jacquline Tafoya, we are over!" Leo exclaimed while walking away.

A wave of anguish washed over Jaci, which was quickly replaced by anger. Jaci turned slowly to face Phoebe.

"Phoebe Tyler if I ever get the chance I will make you pay!" The words dripped with venom.

"No need to overreact, Jaci" Thalia said

"OVEREACT! Thalia does it look like I'm overacting?"

"Ummm, yeah it does."

"Well I'm not! And for your information Phoebe, I was never interested in re-entering the hunters! I was quite happy with my whole life until you came and messed everything up! And I'm going on this quest whether you like it or not! Because I know you did this whole thing just so I wouldn't go on the quest so you would get to be co-leader! I won't let you have the pleasure of winning this time or any other time in the future!"

Just then Jason and Piper came running up

**So I hope to have the next chapter up soon! I have a football game I have to go to tonight and I know nothing whatsoever about football! I also have to play in a tennis match tomorrow against some random people from another school! So enough of my random rambling. I would love a review or two! Or a like of favorite! Anything! So I will try to update ASAP.**

**~Jacquline Esperanza Tafoya**


End file.
